


Pollination

by FrozenPup



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPup/pseuds/FrozenPup
Summary: Primary schoolers Lance and Hunk are going to have a test soon. Hunk is worried he wont pass, so his bestfriend decides he'll help explain what pollination is. Lance always had strange ways of explaining things.





	Pollination

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critism is always accepted.
> 
> I just felt like a little humor was good to write.
> 
> Enjoy I guess :)

School was a weird time for Hunk. His overly excitable best friend certainly didn't make it any calmer. Lance was currently trying to explain pollination to Hunk without any aid of visuals and a number of very interesting hand gestures. 

"Lance, I dont understand what you're saying." Hunk sighed, there was no way he was going to pass this assessment if he couldn't even understand why bees were so important. In his opinion, they shouldn't even exist. All they do is buzz around his mother's garden keeping everyone away from her lovely flowers and stinging anyone who got too close. Lance had been an unlucky victim to the terrorising bees when he tried to pick a daisy for a girl at school. 

"Its like this Hunk. The bees dance around on the flower, collecting all the nectar and stuff before going to another." Lance tried again, waving his arms around to symbolise the aparent bees swarming to his paper dubbed 'flower'. The enthusiasm in Lance's actions was attracting attention from other students. Some laughing while others looked as confused as Hunk. 

So many people watching made him feel a little self conscious. Hunk knew he was fine. In fact he was told by many that he was perfect for cuddles and looked strong when he stood up big and tall. Only Hunk couldn't let go that he wasn't as skinny as Lance or had a bright a smile as Allura. "Why? What good is that for the flowers, other than ruin them anyway?" Hunk complained, folding his arms and staring at the scribbled attempt of a rose.

Lance sighed, not really remembering this part of the lesson. "I'm pretty sure it helps spread the flower's powder stuff which helps flowers make new ones?" The slow understanding that bloomed in Hunk's eyes made Lance grin, his own eyes shining in joy that he was able to help his friend. So the bees helped flowers make more baby flowers, may be they weren't so bad afterall then Hunk thought.

"Ok, so how do they do that? How do they help make baby flowers?" Hunk asked. If he could understand how the bees did that, then he felt much more confident about the test. Lance was about to repeat his prior explanation when Hunks unimpressed gaze made him reconsider. Using the word 'dancing' didn't really fit the explanation of what bees did, their actions were more like climbing into the flower and wiggling around before moving on. How would he show that though?

The boy mulled the question over, finally calming his erratic movements that had started again whilst he thought. One could say a calmness settled over the playground as everyone waited for Lance's next answer. What no one expected was for the cuban boy to yell excitedly and grab at Hunk's arms. "Pay attention Hunk, I've figured it out!" Poking a finger up one nostrol and quickly the other, Lance held said finger infront of Hunk grinning. "Pollination."


End file.
